warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafpool's Wish/Cliffnotes
*Brackenfur comes to Leafpool's den and asks for something to help sooth Cinderkit's flea bites. **Leafpool sees Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sharing a mouse, and feels uneasy about their relationship since she once saw Brambleclaw in the Dark Forest. *Leafpool goes to treat Cinderkit's flea bites, and the happy feeling of being back to her duties and seeing Sorreltail happy and content with her new family lulls her into a deep sleep. **During this sleep, she is whisked away to StarClan, where she visits with three ThunderClan spirits; Yellowfang, Bluestar and Lionheart. *Bluestar invites Leafpool to walk with her, Yellowfang, and Lionheart, and the three continue to the center of a small clearing. **Confused, Leafpool asks if StarClan has a sign for her. Bluestar meows they do have something to tell her, but it is not a sign. Leafpool tenses up, and asks what the old ThunderClan leader means. **Yellowfang speaks up now, and tells Leafpool she will face a time that few other medicine cats before her have experienced. Bluestar joins in, saying there are cats she has yet to meet, but they will become very important and shape her world. **Lionheart comforts Leafpool with his presence. Bluestar joins him, and tells Leafpool that StarClan will always be there for her. *The three spirits can tell her no more. The medicine cat vows to never let anything threaten her place as ThunderClan's medicine cat again. *Leafpool makes her way to Firestar's den to check on his wound from a foxtrap. **Leafpool tries to get Firestar to rest, and he refuses, saying that he is fine and he has a Clan to watch over. *After getting Firestar to rest, Leafpool leaves her father's den, and sends Whitepaw out to get moss. *Brackenfur says that Brambleclaw can sort out the duties on his own for the day, and thinks a Clan without a deputy makes them vulnerable. *Sorreltail’s kits bound over and Cinderkit says that's good and a Clan needs their leader. **Astonished, the medicine cat looks at Cinderkit and wonders why she sounds like she is moons older than she actually is. * Brambleclaw tells Leafpool that she can trust him now, as his loyalty is to his Clan now, not to the Dark Forest. *Leafpool sees Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit playing with Spiderleg, and thinks that Crowfeather would be willing to play with their kits. *Leafpool thinks to herself that it didn't matter where she and her kits lived, as long as they were happy. *Leafpool decides to visit the Moonpool, and Firestar is hesitant on letting her go at first, but lets her due to Leafpool's urgent plea. *She arrives at the Moonpool just as a storm hits, and she rests at the edge of the pool of water, hoping to speak with her ancestors. **She has a dream, and in this dream, she sees herself and Crowfeather playing with a ball of moss. **Her dream turns to a nightmare when a huge gust of wind comes along and knocks Crowfeather and her off the branch they were on. *Leafpool awakens and finds herself next to the Moonpool again, with another cat beside her. She turns and sees Spottedleaf, who comforts her. **Yellowfang soon confides in Leafpool, and tells the she-cat that what is happening to Leafpool has happened to herself, and explains about it. **Yellowfang says that Leafpool will have to be smarter than she was, and by the time Leafpool can reply, Yellowfang is gone. *Leafpool wonders who she could ask to help raise her kits, since StarClan made it clear Leafpool's duty is to stay ThunderClan's medicine cat. **She continues to think, and she comes to the conclusion that she can ask the only she-cat she could trust with that. *Leafpool and Squirrelflight go to collect moss, and Mousefur comments on Leafpool's plumpness and wonders if the medicine cat is taking extra prey. *The sisters make their way to an area near the lake, where they find a tree with moss on it. *Anxious, Leafpool admits to her sister that she needs her help, and the she-cat asks many questions. She tells her sister she is expecting kits. **Squirrelflight is shocked and dismayed, and knows the kits are Crowfeather's. *Leafpool asks her sister to find a way to help raise the kits. **Squirrelflight says it's impossible and that she'll have to admit to it and have someone else fill in as medicine cat. **Leafpool doesn't like the idea of that, and objects. *Squirrelflight moves closer to Leafpool and rubs her muzzle close to Leafpool's cheek, and she promises her sister that everything will be okay. **She promises they'll find a way to take care of the kits somehow. *Brightheart points out all the injuries she has treated recently, and asks Leafpool if she wants her to be her apprentice. *Whitepaw is carried back to camp unconscious with a swollen jaw and a dislocated tail. **Leafpool hesitates when she is ready to treat Whitepaw’s tail, but Brackenfur reassures she can do it. **Leafpool fixes Whitepaw tail successfully, and lets her rest in her den. *Sandstorm starts questioning Leafpool so the medicine cat leaves to find yarrow. **She goes to the WindClan border where she meets Crowfeather. The tom begs to rekindle their relationship. **Leafpool refuses, and finds that Crowfeather has already moved on with Nightcloud. **The medicine cat feels hurt when he told Nightcloud he was talking to no one special. *Determined, Leafpool plans to head back to the Moonpool to talk to Yellowfang again. *Leafpool asks Squirrelflight to take her to the Moonpool. *She leaves Whitepaw in Brightheart’s care. **The journey is exhausting for Leafpool, but they finally make it and curl up to sleep. *Leafpool dreams of Yellowfang again, who in turn wakes up Squirrelflight. **Yellowfang tells Squirrelflight she has to take in these kits and raise them as her own. **Squirrelflight refuses. **However, Yellowfang tells her that she will never have kits of her own. **Yellowfang urges Squirrelflight back to sleep and when Leafpool asks if that’s true, Yellowfang doesn’t give a direct answer. *When Leafpool wakes up, Squirrelflight tells her sister she cannot lie to her Clan and take in her kits. *Leafpool persuades Brightheart that she needs to leave to find an important herb. Brightheart promises to keep an eye on things. **Firestar isn't as easy to persuade, but is convinced with the help of Sandstorm. **Firestar decides that Squirrelflight will go with her, despite Brambleclaw’s protests for her to stay. *The two she-cats head out, and Leafpool’s instincts tell her to not use the abandoned Twoleg den. *They approach a stream, but Leafpool is too tired to cross. *They come across a scent of a fox, but it’s revealed to be a badger. **Squirrelflight tells Leafpool to run while she holds the badger off. **Leafpool doesn’t feel fear and it prepared to fight the badger to protect her kits. *Suddenly, a fox appears and fights the badger. **Squirrelflight shoves Leafpool into a rabbit hole, small enough so the fox or badger cannot follow. **The fox wins the battle and the badger flees. *Leafpool and Squirrelflight spend the night in the hole. **Unable to sleep, Leafpool wonders deeper into the hole to find the fox curled up with its cubs. **She watches as even in its sleep, the fox is still a mother. Leafpool soon heads back to Squirrelflight to rest. *Squirrelflight wakes Leafpool up and the she-cat says she will give birth today. **Squirrelflight suggests multiple locations to shelter and give birth, but Leafpool refuses each one. **Leafpool finds a gnarled, hollow tree and decides that is where her kits will be born. *Leafpool staggers to the tree and gives birth to a black kit. *She struggles with the next kit, and the kit starts to become stuck which could cause death for a queen and her kits. **Yellowfang appears to knead on Leafpool’s belly, twisting the kit free. **Leafpool gives birth to a golden kit, then finally a small gray kit. *Yellowfang gives instructions to Squirrelflight on taking care of Leafpool and her kits. *Feathertail visits the kits, and finally convinces Squirrelflight to take in these kits as her own when they return to ThunderClan. *Leafpool decides to name her kits. **She names the golden tabby Lionkit, because he looks like a lion. **She begrudgingly let Squirrelflight name the black kit Hollykit, despite wanting to name her after Crowfeather. *The kits are old enough to go out of the den and play and explore. *The gray kit finally opens his eyes, and it’s a brilliant blue like a jay’s wing. **Both Leafpool and Squirrelflight agree that he should be named Jaykit, while Leafpool plans to one day name him Jayfeather. *Jaykit seemingly keeps bumping and falling, and Leafpool thinks she has a special place in her heart for him. *Half a moon later, Leafpool asks Jaykit to find the biggest leaf. **He doesn’t, instead bringing back the second leaf he finds. **Leafpool discovers that Jaykit is blind. *Squirrelflight thinks Jaykit will not have a life in the Clans because of his blindness. **Leafpool is determined to make sure Jaykit has an equal life as his littermates. *Leafpool, Squirrelflight and the kits head back to ThunderClan. **At the border, Leafpool rubs milk-scent on Squirrelflight so the kits think she is their mother. **Leafpool finds some parsley to stop producing milk. *While Squirrelflight explains to her kits about Clan life, Jaykit trots to Leafpool and asks what she is doing. **Leafpool explains how she is a medicine cat and has to take care of her Clanmates equally. *Jaykit mentions she was there at the hollow tree, and Leafpool says she was and his mother was lucky she was there. *Squirrelflight takes her kits into ThunderClan camp. **There is silence at first, and then cats give delighted and welcoming yowls. *Leafpool silently promises her kits to live well and they’ll always be in her heart. Category:Leafpool's Wish Category:Novellas Category:Cliffnotes